Shattered Glass
by xAirii
Summary: His regret. His actions. His tears. They showed everything. Kai Toshiki had lost his younger brother, but as mysteries reveal right in front of his eyes, watch as he gets another chance to be a true brother. AU, Slight! Kaichi. P.S Rewritten, had some major mistakes, more details inside. (Updated as of 28th April 2013)


Author's Note : I'm sorry for the delay. This rewrite might not be that good, since I've kind of lost ideas to write the previous one. But, I might be making another story for the previous one, if you prefer that one that is. I'll be keeping track of the stories I write, so you wouldn't have to worry about the chapter release dates this time. Thanks. For any complaints and suggestions, don't hesitate to review such idea or complaint or PM me it.

Chapter 1 : Hope

Kai Toshiki's PoV

I, Kai Toshiki, declares that I have given up on life. No one in any card store could deal with my impatience, and it greatly annoys me. But, what bothers me the most is why I've been acting like this. It shouldn't be about Ren, right? Why do I feel like bursting just thinking about him..?

"Argh!" Morikawa Katsumi, or whatever his name is, shouted in loss. I came to ignore those annoying cries. "Fine, here."

"Hmph," I accepted the Blaster Blade card, and shrugged off the feeling of glaring at him. "Miwa-kun, let's battle."

"O-Oh, yeah!" Miwa Taishi, my 'stalker' type childhood friend, taking a seat on the chair that fool had just sat on. "Heh, Lose-umi."

"What did you say?!" The fool screamed at Miwa, and I could have felt more annoyed than anyone at that time. "Take that back!"

The two of us successfully ignored the two juniors, with Izaki Yuuta, the fool's friend, attempting to avoid him from punching us or anything. I would have punished him myself, but I guess it's not the time. I sighed, and I swear I felt like punching Miwa who chuckled at everything I did. Not long after our battle ended with Miwa losing badly, a familiar voice caught my attention.

"E-Excuse me!" I looked at the caller, only to see a bluenette panting. "I-Is Morikawa-kun and Izaki-kun here?"

"Oh, Aichi." The fool finally returned to the world as his anger slowly dissolved. "What'cha want?"

"My card!" the boy, supposedly named Aichi, replied weakly, but it was still loud. "Where's Blaster Blade?"

"It's with that son of a bish." I was once again, greatly annoyed by what the fool called me. He deserved to be called a vermin. "He won so he took it."

"..Uh, m-may I have my card back?" Aichi faced me, and I realized some slight embarassment in his tone. I couldn't help but think of how familiar the situation felt.

"Battle me, and I'll give it to you." Out of pity, or maybe something else, I decided to let him have it but only in some conditions. I predicted that he had a deck with him. "Do you have a deck?"

"Y-Yes!" Aichi searched his bag for his deck, and I waited 'patiently' at the table, arms folded against my chest. "B-But I don't know how to play.."

"Then let the Great Katsu—" The fool was stopped by a smack from Miwa before he was able to finish his sentence. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"C'mon, you just _lost._" Miwa reminded, grinning at the slightly younger teen. "Especially since this is a rare experience. Kai usually hates playing with newbies."

"I'll teach you along the way, use this Blaster Blade to make your deck balanced." This wasn't like me, but still, I felt that I had the duty to. "Here. Place your deck on this side of the mat, and draw 5 cards. Don't let your opponent see them."

"O-Okay!" the bluenette nodded, drawing the 5 cards after shuffling them.

I was actually having fun battling with the newbie. It was unusual, but I had a great time seeing such priceless strength. He believed in his cards more than anyone else I've battled. I couldn't help but observe him at the same time, although it was thought to be rather disgusting to. I allowed him to win, but I felt that it wasn't on purpose. It was his faith that _truly _allowed him to win.

"There's your card," I pointed my finger at his deck, and I decided to leave the card shop.

"T-Thank you!" Aichi bowed politely at me, and I smiled inwardly as I saw him smiling at his deck with full of care and love. "Blaster Blade, you're back.."

I walked out of the card store, finally smiling. No one was looking, fortunately. I then looked at my watch, and it showed that the time was 5:43 P.M. Today was my parents' funeral, and I'm supposed to be at home by 6:30 P.M. It's painful thinking of those times.

"Kai!" Miwa called, waving at me from inside. He then walked out of the card store, leaving behind an angry Morikawa. "I saw you smiling."

"...I was not." I was greatly embarassed by his statement, and I tried to reject the fact that I did. "I'll be leaving right now."

"Hey wait!" Miwa rested his hand on my shoulder. "I understand why you were smiling. That Aichi guy, he looked exactly like your brother."

"..." Miwa just had to remind me of my long-lost brother that was gone because of me. "...Please don't talk about it. I'm leaving for the funeral now."

"O-Oi Kai, wait!" I refused to wait, as I didn't want to talk about it at that time. I ran as fast as I can, so that I won't be spotted.

Once I was far enough, I leaned on the wall in depression. I panted as it began to rain. Fortunately, I was in an alley, but it was a little further from my apartment. I took off my school jacket due to it being wet, and placed it over my body. I shivered secretly, and I didn't want to lose my cool at that time. But, I immediately shreaked as I heard a familiar voice calling out for me.

"K-Kai-sempai!" I looked at the caller, only to spot Aichi. "You shouldn't be out in the cold.."

I was rather surprised to see him in a black suit. His red tie suited him, but I'd prefer a blue tie for his type. He looked as though he was either going for a funeral or visiting a grave. If memory serves, my parents' graves are situated at the nearby graveyard. Maybe Aichi was visiting a grave in the nearby graveyard.

"Oh, it's you." I blinked at him calmly. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to visit my parents' graves." Aichi replied, smiling nervously. "It's supposed to be their funeral today, but I'm not allowed to attend."

"Why is that?" I asked, and I felt like something was really familiar about his air. Maybe what Miwa spoke of.. was true?

"I was kicked out of my true family after their death," Aichi allowed the rain to soak his hair along with himself as he dropped his umbrella. "But, I often visit their grave without anyone's knowledge. Hope you don't tell anyone.."

"You'll get a cold," I surprisingly placed my jacket over the bluenette, and I didn't know why I did so. "I forgot to ask you, but what's your name?"

"Sendou Aichi. You're name is Kai Toshiki, right?" Aichi smiled at me, and it made my sorroundings feel a lot more peaceful. "Miwa-sempai introduced you to me when you left."

"I see," I looked over to the bluenette. His family name was different than mine, so chances may be that he isn't my long-lost brother as said by Miwa. "I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave now."

"I understand," the bluenette nodded in understanding, picking his umbrella. "I better get going too. Thanks for your time, I shouldn't have bothered you in the first place.."

"You weren't wasting my time!" I shouted unconsciously, only to find a shocked gape the bluenette' face. "Oh sorry, it's just that.. I don't think you were. I'd rather talk to you for the whole day than leave."

"..Thank you, sempai." Aichi smiled sweetly at me, and I hid my slight blush. "I'm grateful to be at least something to you. I better take my leave as well."

The bluenette took off first, drifting away in the hazy weather. I sighed in relief, relieved that he didn't look too depressed. Our meeting was planned from the very beginning? I doubted so. He was the last person I'd ever want to cross paths with, thanks to my feeling of guilt in the past. I just hoped that it was just a coincidence. I hope.

Chapter 1 – End.


End file.
